Percy Jackson after Gaea Fire Children
by MNF2126900833
Summary: Leo disappeared, and everyone thinks he's dead. They are now moving on with their lives. They have started to settle down, but still continue to help their fellow demigods. Now they have found a new demigod that looks like an old friend of theirs, and he is almost as powerful.
I was on a mission. Annabeth and I were supposed to be on a date, and what better place to go than a flaming house with a demigod inside?

Yeah, we were not normal teenagers.

My name is Percy Jackson. I am a demigod, a son of Poseidon. My girlfriend Annabeth is also a demigod. Her mother is Athena. You ever read that story about how my dad and her mom both wanted the patron god of the city of Athens? And that one about my dad and Medusa in Athena's temple? They aren't stories, that really happened.

Athena has been known to hold a grudge(Arachne), so she wasn't too happy about me and Annabeth. But now she has (mostly) accepted it.

So, back to the burning building. Woah, don't say that very often.

Originally, I had planned a trip to the Museum of Natural History in Manhattan, then a picnic in Central Park. We had so many memories of both of these places. I had battled a saber-toothed tiger, long story.

And we had also gone to see Hades this way. Yeah, you guessed it, long story.

We had just gotten into an exhibit called a butterfly vivarium. I had to look that up, especially how to spell it. By the way, Annabeth is editing this to make sure this all really happened, as well as my mom for grammar and spelling.

Back to the butterfly thing. So we were enjoying the exhibit when Chiron called us. Chiron _never_ calls us, so I answered on the first ring.

"I know you two are on your day off and all, but this is an emergency. There is a demigod on 73rd street that is fighting a drakon. His keeper is trying to help him, but he sent out a call for help from anyone. He is the only satyr in New York, so you're his only hope." Chiron sounded worried. Oh gods. This could be the day I see Hades permanently.

"All right, we're on our way." I hung up. "Annabeth, there's a demigod on 73rd Street. He found a drakon. I'm really sorry, but we've got to cut this short."

I really was sorry. "That's okay, Seaweed Brain." She grinned. "I'll beat you there!"

We ran out of the museum towards 73rd Street. We guessed that the drakon would have gone to the demigod's house, but we were wrong. It was almost at Central Park.

I saw the demigod, a little boy only about ten, fighting the drakon. He had only a sledgehammer to fight it with. His satyr was trying to protect him and the nymphs' trees at the same time, but was having trouble.

We ran up to the drakon, yelling to get its attention away from the demigod. It kept its attention on him, even when we both stabbed it.

"Hey, drakon!" I yelled. "Son of Poseidon here! I'm so tasty!"

It gave me a glare and snapped at me. I held my ground, which seemed to make it madder. It roared, and went after me for real.

It charged, making me jump up onto its head. I slashed and stabbed with Riptide, making the drakon scream as it dissolved into dust.

The demigod sobbed, backing away.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you. We're here to help, and we were both in this situation. I know a place that you can go with no monsters. But first, are you hurt? Did it bite you?"

He sat in the street and started to mumble. "Alan has goat legs. I just fought a dragon. Mom disappeared. Alan has goat legs."

"I know, it's weird at first, but you'll get used to it. What's your name? And what were you saying about your mother?" Annabeth asked.

"My name is Blaze. My mother didn't come home from work last night. Then the dragon came after me."

I blew my taxicab whistle four times to summon the pegasi to carry us to camp. Within a minute, they were here.

I helped Blaze onto Porkpie, making sure he didn't have any drakon poison on his clothes.

Then Annabeth, Alan, and I climbed onto the remaining pegasi. I told Blackjack, _"We need to get him back to camp fast. I think he's in shock."_

" _Okay boss! Fast it is! Come on boys, the boss said we could go fast!"_ There was a resounding _"yes!"_ from the other pegasi.

We made it to camp within a few minutes, but Blaze still managed to fall asleep.

"I'll carry him. I remember my first day. He needs to get back to regular life to be healthy too."

"Yeah, whatever, Seaweed Brain." She said teasingly.

I took Blaze into the Big House. Tomorrow he would begin his new life at Camp Half-Blood. At least it was already Summer. I just hoped that his father would claim him soon. He would be happier with some siblings to hang out with. I hope he isn't a son of Hephaestus. That would be truly ironic.


End file.
